Typical combined cycle systems utilize gas turbines to generate power. The exhaust gases generated by the gas turbines may be directed to a heat recovery steam generator to produce steam that can be used to generate more power. Fuel heating in combined cycle systems is typically performed to increase the thermal efficiency. In some instances, steam from the heat recovery steam generator may be used to heat the fuel. This approach limits the power output of the combined cycle system because the steam is being used to heat the fuel and not being used to generate power. Accordingly, systems and methods to reduce the amount of steam diverted from the heat recover steam generator to heat the fuel are desired.